Episode 5857 (29th September 2004)
Plot Shelley, Charlie and Liz are finding that three's a crowd in the Rovers. Liz tells Charlie all about Jim being in prison and that he's the jealous type. Sarah and Martin discover they've got squirrels in the loft at No.8. Fred offers to lend them the rattle but Martin says he's already been on to Pest Control which will cost £165. Ashley feels guilty but Fred insists they keep quiet. Kevin's pleased when Sally changes her mind and agrees they should celebrate their eighteenth wedding anniversary. Fred's rattled when Tommy lets him know that he's aware the squirrels came from No.4 originally. They agree not to tell Martin. Charlie hints to Fred that Jim might think there's something going on between him and Liz as he's given her a job and a home. Fred's worried. Jason apologises to Candice for getting off with Sarah and wonders if they can try again. Candice agrees to go for a drink. Kevin's disappointed when Sally says they'll go out as a family for their anniversary and that the girls can bring two friends. Jamie grovels to Leanne and she agrees to go out with him again. Leanne makes a point of rubbing Maria's nose in it and says some really spiteful things. Tyrone comforts Maria and she gives him a peck on the cheek. Charlie tells Jason how he quite fancies Liz. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Bethany Platt since 9th June 2004 *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie has Fred wrapped round his litte finger; Maria is blind to what is staring her in the face; and Sally throws cold water on Kevin's romantic plans. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,530,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Leanne Battersby (to Maria Sutherland): "What is it with you? You always have to pick up somebody else's leavings don't yer? Like you went for Nick, like you went for our Toyah's boyfriend - oh, you got pregnant by him didn't yer? and he didn't want yer did he? Nobody wants yer... and that includes Jamie. So get that into yer head you pathetic, scheming cow!" Category:2004 episodes